Boys
by Ereluna
Summary: COMPLETE. Our hearts reside within you. So full of hope, love, and desperation. So I say, love, love, love, love. Once for me, and forever for you. // Drabbles: RoxasAerith, SoraAerith, RikuAerith
1. RoxasAerith: Unmistakable

Alright, this was originally a story by itself, but I decided to make it into a series of unrelated drabbles, this is now the first chapter. It's going to be Roxith, Sorith, Aeriku, etc. So here ya go. All chappies will be 500 words now. Enjoy, and R&R!

This is a Roxith by the way.

**Boys**

_Chapter One:_

_Unmistakable_

_"Anytime, anywhere, anyplace."_

There was always something in her smile that amazed him. Left him standing there with nothing to say, with practically no thoughts in his head that didn't consist of her. Star-struck. Her smile brightened his desolate non-existence, letting him see the colors of the golden sun shining behind her as she tilted her head to the side, always regarding him curiously, like she couldn't understand him. There were a lot of things he didn't think she understood. Really, she didn't even know how beautiful she was.

And how in love he was.

She left him, hands shaking as he ran them through his hair, gritting his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as they glazed over with an emotion he hadn't felt for a long time. Anguish. Oh, how she broke him as she walked away with the quiet blue-eyed man clad solely in black.

She didn't understand that black was not her color.

Or how she broke the heart that wasn't beating in his chest.

The rest of his days were spent alone.

Twenty-one, this time around, he walked past her on a crowded street on a bright summer day and his heartbeat stumbled. This life didn't recognize her, didn't know her joyful emerald eyes, her soft sun-kissed skin, her smile. His heart knows her, unmistakably. This heart is new, but it knows.

And already it loves her. Intensely, deeply, profoundly.

He turns around.

She knows him as well as he knows her, and this time he makes sure she understands. His kiss is unexpected, even to him, but, accepted and reciprocated with equal fervor. She whispers his name against his neck, and he can't stop his smile, and a new light enters his azure eyes.

He feels her smile on his skin, and he falls all over again, in the middle of a crowded street, on a bright summer day. His arms are locked around her form, and this time there's no letting go.

This life he takes her hand, he leads her, he smiles, and she falls in love. She has found her place. Laughingly running past the staring people, headed for some unknown destination, her place was with the man holding her hand, running with her.

In the dimmed golden light of his home her fingers cup the sides of his face tenderly, before moving up to run through his tussled blonde locks, her forehead touching his, her breaths coming in shrill gasps as his hands caress her sunshine-tinted skin, his lips move to tenderly kiss her exposed shoulder, with such love he treasures every inch of her.

Now, his love is a confident, secure kind of love. The kind of love that makes it easy to return her smiles, easy to touch her with a glow in his cerulean eyes, and he can't help it this time because it had all happened before and he isn't going to lose it, he won't lose her again. Ever.

_"Will you be? Will you be unmistakable?"_


	2. SoraAerith: Flicker

Yay! Chapter Two is here!!!! This is a Sorith... yeah, I'm kind of happy with it, but, I my come back to it later and play around with it. R&R people! I live for it. 

**Boys  
**Chapter Two:  
Flicker

Merlin had told her that the stars would rain from the pristine night skies, candles would act as a beacon in the darkness, as friends gathered to celebrate the birthday of the boy who had saved them all, their hearts, and their lives. Sora. Oh, the boy who wore his own heart on his sleeve. Ready to trust and love with everything in him.

Sora was turning sixteen -how time flies-, and he didn't want a celebration -just a gathering, really-, because there was yet another battle to face, and he was worried -nevermind that most, if not all, of his friends could fend for themselves- he was still worried that someone would get hurt, because being the type of friend he was, he HAD to worry himself to death.

Aerith couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. The brown haired boy really did remind her of some other worry wart -who, for argument's sake, would not be named-. She moved to cover her mouth to stifle her seemingly uncontrollable giggles just as the object of her thoughts -a.k.a. affection, she really did admire Sora- asked her if she was okay, his face portraying absolute confusion at her odd behavior. She could only shake her head, sending her loose brunette hair into motion.

The soon-to-be sixteen year old nods, a look of skepticism still decorating his young features.

------------------------------------------------

She was going crazy, and Sora was positive of it. There's no better indication than one laughing out of the blue, with NOTHING funny in sight. That was, unless she could hear Leon -wearing one of those little birthday hat-things- grumbling discontentedly about emotionally constipated blondes and shoving a stick somewhere if someone didn't stop brooding... -if he wasn't allowed to brood, nobody was- from way across the room.

Which wasn't likely.

"Sora!" Aerith's melodic voice calls, and Sora makes his way to her, all the while wondering why the hum of voices swiftly quieted. The bright lights of the space grow dim and eventually fade, forcing him to slow his steps.

"Fire." She whispers, and the room a golden-red light flashes before fading to occupy the wicks of sixteen candles decorating a chocolate cake!

He halts inches from the obviously homemade cake, which Aerith cradles in her arms carefully, the fire's light causing shadows to cross her face as they flicker.

Left and right.

"Make a wish, Sora." The brunette murmurs, her gentle smile broadening into a full blown grin enough to light the room, even in the near darkness that enveloped it.

When Sora finds his gaze drawn to her strawberry tinted lips, a slight shine moving across them steadily, he's shocked to find that he wonders if they're as soft as they look.

Or if she tastes like strawberries.

A thought comes into his mind, and he hesitates. Sure, there were other things he could wish for, but now, he just wanted to know.

Sora blows the candles out, and in the darkness, he kisses the flower girl.


	3. RikuAerith: Burn

Alright, number three… took long enough… this one's an Aeriku. Sammie, there's a Roxith for you comin up soon… like next chappie. I think you'll like it.

Okay, I am particularly pleased with this one. Tell me what you think.

Boys

Chapter Three:

Burn

Oh, how this gorgeous boy would be her downfall. Riku, Riku, _Riku_.

Aerith felt like she was burning _already_. A steadily rising liquid heat flows through her veins, washing any semi-balance of hesitancy or lamentation left behind by his carefully calculated touches. Lamentation, oh, how she could move _mountains_ with the sheer strength of her regrets, but regrets never seemed to get her _anywhere_.

Regret was never was able to make her _stop_. Make her refuse Riku, -this seventeen year olds skilled caresses- however it was enough to make her hesitate. Hesitation follows her _everywhere_, giving second thoughts to every decision she makes, but hesitancy be damned when he would pin her against some forsaken unlit wall and kiss her senseless. And, oh, how her conscience screamed when Aerith gave in. She always did, and she had the feeling she always would. For him, for her, for them.

Aerith could brave the heat for both of them, she would burn for this stoic silver haired boy-_child_ of the darkness.

He was still a child. This fact doesn't escape her -it _never_ escapes her-, for the millionth time she wonders if they have a special place in hell for people like her.

But, this affair of the heart, body, and soul cannot be stopped. Oh, how she's tried, over and over and _over_ again. Only to find that Riku is proven irresistible each time. So very alluring.

Love has made her a fool. Love, love, _love.__ Oh, how she loves this boy._

Yet even as he nips at her earlobe, whispering his lifelong dreams into her ear, Aerith can't help but think: I'm going to _burn_.

* * *

"_Help me_." Riku murmurs into her temple, summoning every last drop of his ever absent/there courage to _plead_ her into his arms once more, willing her to give in yet _again_, so that he might find some solace in her embrace.

Oh, he is _well_ aware of his selfishness. Selfishness and guilt are things that have tortured him for years. Driving him to do the unthinkable, reprehensible things he has done in his short life.

He is always taking, always/never giving anything in return… taking and taking, he is taking her freedom, ensuring she _never_ leaves him for another. Guilt trails slowly behind, his conscience tracking each mistake he makes and smothering his mind in absolute self-reproach, leaving his heart to wallow helplessly in self-pity.

Riku _searches_ for forgiveness in Aerith's lily-scented touch. The girl-woman whose footsteps chased away the shadows that lingered in his mind.

How he wishes he didn't need her. But, this affair with _his_ flower was a necessity to his life, holding her hand while walking under dimmed streetlights was something he needed, a meaning to his life. _Her_.

Love has made him a fool. Love, love, _love.__ Oh, how he loves this woman._

Yet even as she wraps her slender legs around him, her healing hands caressing the scars that run down his spine, Riku feels as if he's _burning_.

* * *

How do you like me now? 


	4. RoxasAerith: Angel

Alright, Sammie… here it is. Not quite what I was expecting myself… but, I like it. Gah, I hope you understand it. I hope I'm not the only one who understands it. -- That would SUCK. Tell me what you think!

It's a RoxasAerithCloud LT. Yeah, I know Roxas would never actually have dreams of someone elses past/alternate life… but, I like to mess. I suggest listening to OneRepublic's "Say (All I Need)" while reading this... it's what I wrote it to.

For SecretBox

**Boys**

Chapter Four:

Angel

He's _haunted_ by a past that isn't his, _lost_ in memories of tragedy, loss, and flowers. _"Would you like to buy a flower?"_

Each morning Roxas wakes with a chill in his spine, ceaselessly labored breath, every cell in his body screaming that danger is near. Oh, _so_ _very_ willing to hurt him. Unfamiliar voices ask questions he doesn't know the answer to, and he sighs in frustration, unable to answer them.

His dreams consist of similar things... a church he's never seen. A fallen city, with equally fallen people. A soldier who left for battle and never returned. _Loneliness_, loneliness in a city of friends that he never really knew. Travels across the world through forests, and fields, across the sea, down roads he'd never been.

A serenely _dead_ city in the middle of nowhere. Beautiful, and forever tinged in a brilliantly endless cerulean. Roxas walks a path with glowing trees, the mist lit solely by bluish lights towards a lonely place at the end of the road.

_"Aerith?"_ He hears a man's voice say, pulling him from his reverie. Following the blonde man's line of vision he finds _her_. Aerith kneels calmly before an altar, her skin reflecting the light bouncing off the surface of the water. The angel with green eyes. The woman who gave him flowers -to his mortification-, who healed his view of life with her smiles, with her contagious laughter -that reminded him so much of bells-, her joy with her life.

The same man begins to make his way to her, jumping from platform to platform. Roxas' feet stubbornly refuse to move as a distinct fear shakes his being, his eyes widening as the violet clad young man pulls his blade against the defenseless woman, seemingly hesitating at every move. Cloud -his companions called his name- lowers his weapon after struggling with some_thing_, and Roxas is still fighting against his fear because _that_ man cannot be near his angel. He _will_ hurt her.

Her eyes open. She looks at Cloud with _such_ a look in her eyes that Roxas finds it impossible to breathe.

And a silver haired man falls from the sky.

His blade pierces her abdomen, and look of complete surprise enters her eyes just when that life-filled -make _my_ life worth living- light leaves her eyes. Roxas ignores the feel of his burning tears sliding down his cheeks as he watches her fall, her last breath of air exhaling from her lungs as she hits the _floor_.

Cloud does _not_ catch her.

When Roxas wakes his pillow is wet with his tears, his body shaking as he cries her name. _"__Aerith… __Aerith."_

He walks outside in the streets of Radiant Garden, searching everywhere for his angel in pink. He finds her _kneeling_, tending to her flowers, ever present sun-dimming smile on her face.

His feet _won't_ move. His bloodshot eyes watch as that man, Cloud, comes to her.

Roxas watches as they walk away.

_That man would be her death._

* * *

Hehehe. 


	5. SoraAerith: Ditto

Happy Valentine's to all! Here's a little romantic diddy for the holiday (is it a holiday?) 500 words again. Enjoy! Listened to Within Temptation's "Our Farewell" while writing.

Disclaimer to this chapter and all previous chapters: I don't own.

**Boys  
**_Chapter Five:  
_Ditto

Jade eyes fall to the ground listlessly as rain falls in the fair city of Radiant Garden. The days past had been unrelenting in their assault against the namesake of the city and now there was _nothing_ she could do to bring the flowers back to their previous glory.

The lone woman wipes away her tears with the back of her hand, abandoning the cloth that she holds. Thunderous skies betray her melancholic thoughts to the world as the sound of the howling wind echoes the sorrow that has fallen about the entire town.

The black parade had come and gone, and now there was nothing left to do but cry, scream, and curl into as small a ball as possible to hide away from it all.

_And h__ope the pain will lessen with time._

Aerith's slender fingers fumble in the folds of her handkerchief, she sighs, her eyes watching the swirling clouds, all the while _hoping_ for a small respite.

_"Aerith."_ A voice calls, and she is unable to hide the sad smile that spreads across her features. Her hands dropping the tear-stained fabric to cover her mouth as her eyes fill with tears once more.

She shakes her head, sending the tendrils framing her face dancing. "Sora," Aerith closes her eyes. "You're not supposed to be here."

_"C'mon, Aerith__."_ Sora lifts his arms in a grand gesture, his sapphire orbs displaying a playful _sparkle_. _"I'm standing here, aren't I?"_

A gasp escapes from Aerith's lips as the keyblade wielder's calloused fingers touch her hand, causing her emerald eyes to open and meet his.

Moving his other hand through his messy chocolate locks, the twenty two year old boy gives his best smile. _"Let's go. I've got something to show you."_

"Okay." Aerith responds without hesitation, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She squeezes the hand still locked with hers, and Aerith finds her stomach flutters when he squeezes back.

_I am hopelessly in love w__ith this boy._

Sora leads her gently to the stairway behind the town, taking her **up and up**until finally, they reach the top, the flower girl drenched in rain while the radiant boy _defies_ nature, untouched by the rain.

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_ He asks, and Aerith struggles to respond, settling with a small sigh, "Yes."

_"Calm."_

The thunder and lightning had ceased, and the rain was reduced to a mere sprinkling, watering the life that lay beneath it, causing _all_ forms of life to flourish.

_"Happy."_

Sunlight filtered through silver lined clouds to fall on the glistening petals of the flowers she had so painstakingly cared for, making the colors _sing_ against the slate gray building behind them.

He turns to her, his azure eyes meeting hers. _"You're the only one who makes me feel like this."_

Aerith's heart races, her emotions coming forth in a light laugh. "Ditto."

Sora, the boy, who had left for a battle and **never** returned, _had_ returned. And she was the _only_ one who could **see**.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I killed Sora. :runs: 


	6. RikuAerith: Stolen

Took long enough! I love this one… I am SO happy with it. And, this my good friends is the first time that has happened:smile: I hope you enjoy this, and I sincerely hope that this one lives up to the chapter three.

500 words, folks… yet again. ;)

**Boys  
**Chapter Six:  
Stolen

_So beautiful._

Aerith's head leans against the dark wood of the door frame as she serenely watches the boy who has stolen the very heart that beats within her chest. He sits quietly playing her piano, his silver hair just barely brushing his shoulders.

Calloused fingers caress the keys of the instrument with a deliberate carefulness that echoes _every_ aspect of the life he has remade for himself.

"Riku," The flower girl calls, her voice accenting his music perfectly, like the sound of chimes on the wind. Riku's melancholic melody pauses, his aquamarine eyes lifting from the hand-written music to regard her curiously.

Their eyes meet and Riku instantly answers her unspoken question in a gentle tone, "I'm _fine._"

The song fades from Aerith's mind as Riku rises gracefully from the bench, and crosses the room to her. His nearly unreadable gaze falls to her abdomen, where they stay until the young woman's voice pulls him back to reality.

Her head tilts to the side –her trademark it seemed-, the reflection of the tangerine sky at sunset catching the unique glow of her glimmering skin.

Stray thoughts riddle the boy's mind, _all_ of them centered on the woman standing in front of him. Taking a step forward, Riku's hand reaches out to fleetingly touch her arm, his fingertips tingle lightly at the contact, his heart already pounding in his head.

Riku reaches out again, his fingers playing upon her shoulder the melody he has played _every_ day, calling her to respond. Aerith places her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her –if only to steady herself against the dizziness that has _overcome_ her-.

_Hold__ me._

His free hand moving to feel the soft skin of her outer thigh, Riku _relishes_ in the sound of her quiet gasp, unable to stifle the smile that decorates his young features as he presses a chaste kiss to her temple.

_I need you._

Aerith's jade eyes fall closed, her eyelid's fluttering briefly as his exploring caress moves under her towel, causing her knees to buckle beneath her.

Riku's arm around her waist hinders her descent to the floor. His unwittingly seductive whisper sends a shiver up her spine.

"I _won't_ let you fall." His lips sweep across the delicate cartilage of her ear.

_I love you._

The sun drops below the horizon, casting shadows upon the boy's face. But, his eyes still carry the light that has _always_ been in the deepest part of his being, hidden beneath the darkness that had dominated his life for so long –_too_ long-.

Riku smiles, pressing his forehead to meet hers, and Aerith _can't_ help but return it. "Aerith," There's a blatant affection is his honeyed tone.

"Yes," Her sweet voice sounds, her smile widening as Riku appears to stumbles over his words for a moment.

"I think we should have a baby." The twenty-three year old blurts out, his eyes watching his lover closely.

Aerith's eyes shimmer in the dark. _"__Yes.__"_

_

* * *

_One: I NEED a fan. :starts fanning self: 

Two: I NEED some tissue. :sniff: Riku wants a baby!!!!!

Three: I NEED to KNOW what you think. :waits patiently for reviews:


	7. RoxasAerith AU: Breeze

**Boys  
The AU Series**

_Chapter Seven:_

_Breeze_

"Fuck." Roxas swore as the wrench managed to slip off the oily metal of the fuel pump for a _third_ time. He takes a moment to lean back against the damp vinyl of the cushion on wheels, all the while keeping his azure gaze on the underbelly of the car that had _so_ many problems he didn't think it'd be fixed before the deadline.

This was a _nightmare_.

Heat radiated off every surface in _waves_, causing sweat to coat every inch of his tanned skin. It certainly didn't make his job any easier.

"Hows it goin' down there, Roxas?" Axel chuckles, his beryl eyes glowing in amusement, his hands working under the hood.

Resuming his struggle with nothing more than a frown on his nineteen year old features, Roxas tunes out the bantering voice of his best friend.

Failing to notice when Axel falls _completely_ silent.

"Hi, I need some help." A feminine calls voice across the distance of the large garage.

Although Axel never moves from under the hood, he scans the young woman from the corner of his eye, _barely_ repressing the curse that wants to slip from his lips as he raptly watches a drop of sweat lazily crawl down her halfway unbuttoned blouse.

"Yeah. We'll be with you in minute." His foot _'accidentally'_ swings to kick Roxas' exposed leg.

The resounding cry of pain brings a smile to his face. ''What the hell did you do _that_ for?!"

"We have a customer."

The mischievous note in his voice sends Roxas on high alert. He immediately bends his knees, using his legs to pull himself from beneath the car.

Before he catches Axel's roguish grin, he turns to regard the woman standing ten feet away.

His breath catches.

Twin emeralds set above a button nose and pouted lips that looked the color of bubble gum, a heart shaped face with flawlessly sun-kissed skin, framed by waist length chocolate brown hair, an elegant neck that lead to modestly exposed _-a contradiction in itself-_ breasts, set high in a white dress shirt, a slender waist that flared out to rounded hips, and legs that seems to go on _forever_ in a short black skirt.

_Damn_, his mind declares, and the rest of him instantly agrees as a cool rush falls over him when she smiles.

Apparently, breezes _followed_ her.

And Roxas couldn't help but wonder if that breeze would _follow_ her into his bed.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, rising to his feet and returning her smile.

Her giggle is music to his ears, "My car broke down not far from here."

Roxas leads her away to the office -leaving a _madly_ grinning Axel to finish his work-, with his hand on the small of her back. His smile widens as he notices her eyes watching his face carefully.

Opening the door to the room, he opens the door, and as she walks by he catches the scent of flowers. "So, what's your name?"

"Aerith Gainsborough."


	8. SoraAerith AU: Intoxication

**Boys  
The AU Series**

_Chapter Eight:_

_Intoxication_

God, I am _drunk_. Sora stumbles down the hallway stairs of the girls' dorm, his navy eyes blearily watching his feet move. _No_, I'm _intoxicated_. It sounded _so_ much better that way. Maybe his professor would be easier on him if he said he was _intoxicated_. Maybe… _nah_.

"Hey, Sora!" A female voice calls after him. "You okay heading back alone?"

Said boy pauses, and looks over his shoulder up at the grinning redhead, "I'll be fine."

And with that, Sora carefully steps outside the door.

Kairi turns back to her roommate Naminé, and their many remaining friends, including a boy with silver hair that Naminé thought looked _absolutely_ _delectable_ –personally, she liked brown haired boys… but, silver _was_ cute-. "Who's up for twister?"

The response is near deafening.

* * *

Saturday classes = _evil_.

If it weren't for them Sora could sleep in all day, and wait patiently for his massive hangover to pass. Oh, yes, it would be _massive_.

Sora winces against phantom pain as he walks a little more steadily under dim streetlights. Nothing like coconut flavored rum to bring a firm non-drinker's resolve to **nil**.

Reaching his own dorm, the twenty one year old scales the stairs, then fumbles with his keys, thoroughly scanning each one then moving on to the next, before the door opens to reveal a sleepy looking blonde staring at him, obviously irritated.

"Dammit, Sora. Could you not be so loud?" Roxas whispered, with a hand to his temple.

"Yeah."

"Good." The blonde shuts the door, and then as if realizing that Sora was _still_ outside, he reopens it.

"Thank you."

Nine am is such an **unholy** hour.

Yet, Sora pulls himself from bed with not a word of complaint, his eyes squinting against the too bright morning sunshine filtering through the windows.

He eyes Roxas, sprawled across his bed, happily snoozing away, and all he can think is: _Damn you._

As he pulls his books from the surface of his desk, Sora considers skipping his one class, as opposed to going to the class in his SpongeBob pajamas and sunglasses. But, soon after that thought crosses his mind, another follows.

There's _no_ way in hell I'm skipping.

* * *

_Clickity-clack, clickity-clack…_ the sound echoes over the linoleum floors, and Sora finds himself listening intently despite the pounding in his head that accompanies it.

Sitting alone in the classroom, the young man watches his teacher enter the room with an excitement that borders on _perverse_.

Ms. Gainsborough.

Red stilettos that wrapped around beautiful ankles, _long_ legs, a white dress that came above her knees –should have been **illegal**-, and a red jacket that _hardly_ hid the seductive nature of the outfit she wore.

No woman should be _that_ **sexy**.

"Sora," Her jade eyes wander over her lone student; with his pajamas, sunglasses and roguish grin. Even with a hangover, that boy was _dazzling_. "Glad to see you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for _anything_."

As she continues, Sora imagines laying her across her desk… underneath him.


	9. RikuAerith AU: Garden

Here's the final of The AU Series... yeah, it took a while... but, I'm proud of it! :) Now, I'm sad to say that after this I'm beginning the Finale of Boys. It's all coming to an end. :(

Oh, yeah... and because it took SO long to update this time... and I don't know when I'll be able to get online again, I'm going to give you guys three chapters! That means, this chapter, one finale and two finale... the only one left to write is finale three. Which is coming.

Review!

**Boys  
The AU Series**

_Chapter Nine:_

_Garden_

Palm trees lined the horizon for as far as the eye could see, meeting the crystal clear cerulean sky in the calming breeze that blew in from the lake one block away. Wispy clouds drift aimlessly across that same sky, giving the sunlight a whitish tint, and setting a dream-like cast over the garden with which his mother and her new gardener worked tirelessly.

Riku watches intently, his aquamarine orbs set upon the sight from his bedroom on the second floor.

His mother was explaining just how important it was to water the lilies twice _not_ once a day to a young woman who appeared to be not much older than he.

She was wearing a baby blue halter dress that came just below her knees, white sandals, and a pink ribbon holding her waist length brunette hair into a messy bun.

She had the most _fascinating_ green eyes.

As her new employer was acquainting her with the various flowers that filled the massive backyard of their house –more a mansion really-, the girl had looked up and met his eyes calmly, her lips quirking slightly. Her eyes had such a sweet sadness in them, as if she had endured the gravest circumstances, and yet, was standing before those _very_ circumstances with a graceful smile.

Riku found it impossible to look away.

Now, she appeared to be listening laughingly to the _un_necessary banter of his 'funny' mother, both of her glowing eyes trained solely on the flowers whose care was in that instant entrusted to her.

The sixteen year old boy decides to visit the garden, his mother, and most importantly the fascinating girl standing in his backyard.

Upon arriving at his intended destination, Riku pauses to listen as his mother concludes her speech about her zero tolerance for slacking off. He is unable to stifle his own chuckle as he remembers the sheer amount of times she had delivered that speech to his best friend, Sora.

The boy was just relaxed -_Severely, irrevocably_ relaxed-.

Hearing his mother's footsteps coming closer, Riku slips his white t-shirt over his head and adjusts it just as the older woman rounds the corner.

"Oh, Riku." Her brow raises as she regards the damp shirt her son wears, "Change your shirt, honey. I can see right through it."

Riku runs a hand through his short silver hair, "Sure."

Waiting until she is out of sight, the boy follows the corridor leading to the garden with quiet steps. He stops at the entryway to watch the woman –definitely _not_ a girl-, delicately tend to the flowers that seem to have brightened in her presence.

He lays his hand on the wall next to him, secretly anticipating the moment the nameless beauty notices him, and doesn't have wait long before she turns and gives him a shy and radiant smile. "Hi."

He can't stop himself from grinning as he responds to her gentle voice. "Hey. You need any help?"

"Yeah. I'm Aerith."

Riku steps forward, "Riku."


	10. RoxasAerith: Non Existing

Here's the Boys Finale One... my view on how Roxith would end up if us writers were only allowed a SMALL leeway. Not the huge leaps I made before with... say, reincarnating Roxas. LOL

Here it is! The final Roxith of Boys.

**Boys  
Finale**

_Chapter Ten:_

_Non-Existing_

_Deticated to SecretBox: who to me, has been a great friend_

_What does she dream of?_

Roxas studies the young woman lying next to him carefully, his azure eyes scanning her sleeping face for answers he knows he will not receive while her mind dances in the land of dreams.

_What lies in the depths of her heart?_

Aerith Gainsborough was twenty-five years old, caretaker of Radiant Garden, healer of keyblade wielders, of gunblade wielders and everyone else, master listener and comforter, giver of smiles, wearer of pink, the ribbon queen.

_A living enigma._

There were secrets in her every movement and motivation, unknowns in her laughter, her touches, and her words.

The flower girl shifts in her slumber, pulling one hand to rest beneath her shining locks of chocolate hair. Sunlight flowing in-between the sheer fabric of her curtains moves gently across her features, pulling the peach undertones from her skin and making them glow.

_Has she ever fallen in love?_

Roxas' fingertip lightly brushes across her flittering eyelids, following the traveling light slowly and purposefully, as if it might illuminate the mysterious before-life of the woman before him.

_Has her heart ever been broken?_

The fifteen year old lowers his hand, the empty space in his chest shuddering against the sympathetic pain he feels for her. The fact that his heart is in a **permanent** _non-existing_ state does not change the gravity of his emotions.

By all accounts, emotions are not something he should have, _yet_, with every glance at Aerith his hands begin to quiver and his palms become damp with sweat, nervousness overcomes him, and Roxas is helpless against the tide of happiness that comes when she smiles at him.

The first time he met her, she gazed upon him with such understanding in her emerald gaze. Her head tilted to the side only for a few moments before her arms instantly wrapped around him in a soft embrace that made breathing an _unattainable_ feat.

Since that day, Roxas had harbored a quiet affection for the woman who so easily understood him and his plight. Who knew of fate's merciless victory over his seemingly meaningless non-existence, and his acceptance of what was imposed upon him so suddenly all that time ago.

Roxas' unspoken adoration for Aerith was secreted from his counterpart, the harsh reality of his situation carefully hidden deep within his subconscious, so as to not **shatter** the faux heart within him.

He never thought about what her emerald eyes saw when they landed on him.

Because she saw _not_ him, he knew. She saw Sora, the cheerful brown haired boy that she'd met a year before, his cobalt eyes full of hope and joy.

_Not_ cornflower colored orbs staring back at her with so much love and **desperation**, his _non-heart_ beating against the confines of its cage of non-bone and non-flesh.

Aerith Gainsborough is a living enigma.

Roxas is non-existing but, ever feeling.

Sora lies on the bed next to the sleeping flower girl, his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist, and sighs contentedly.


	11. SoraAerith: Ocean

Sad to say, I didn't take too many liberies with this one either... it's practically a more advanced Flicker. :( Oh well, I like it!

Here is the final Sorith of Boys.

**Boys  
Finale**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Ocean_

_Deticated to wrathofbrett: who for me, wrote a Sorith_

The cool breeze that rolled in from the ocean's currents was refreshing, and as the sun had fallen beneath the horizon, giving way to the moonlit glow of the sands, the expected summer heat was absent.

Higher on the shore a bonfire blazed up seven feet in the air, lighting the way for a dozen friends to gather around, roast marshmallows, laugh and joke or even stare blankly out at the sea.

Sora noted with a sigh that only two had chosen the latter. Leon and Cloud were predictably emo tonight. Whilst Riku was going with the alternative… _act awkward_.

Directing his attention to Kairi's gasp as she looked at his marshmallow, Sora turned to watch as the formerly fluffy white sweetness –now charred and black- melted clear off his stick to disintegrate in his hot fire.

Riku chuckles, saying his first words of the night, "_Damn_, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora grumbles, sticking another marshmallow onto the end of his blackened stick, then pushing it into the fire, while making sure to keep his eye on it.

The keyblade wielder pulls his marshmallow from the fire after its browned slightly, piling it with two layers of chocolate in-between four graham crackers.

Hearing a quiet giggle, Sora pauses in mid-munch to gaze through the flames the flower girl clad in blue, one slender hand covering her face as her jade eyes met his cerulean ones.

Sora grins in return, and finishes his sweet mini-sandwich.

Aerith stands gracefully, her pale azure dress falling around her knees in a smooth motion. Her bare feet soundlessly move down the sandy beach. Reaching the water, she curls her toes into the cool sand as the salt water laps at her feet.

Sora finds himself following her to the shore, coming to stand next to her.

She gazes out at the reflection of the moon on the water's surface. "Hi, Sora." Her soothing voice quietly greets him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The young man pushes his hands into his pockets, and glances up at her then turns back to the sea. "Sure is."

"Thank you, Sora." Her tone is melodic, and crystal clear, yet, it still holds the sounds of wind chimes within it.

The look of puzzlement is clear on Sora's young features. "For _what_?"

Aerith shakes her head slightly, sending her braid swaying in the sea breeze. "Without you, we wouldn't have this."

Unable to think of a response, Sora turns his stare to the midnight sky. Standing next to the woman he had admired for so long, Sora finds that he wants to _touch_ her.

"Aerith," Sora calls, his voice down to a whisper.

"Yes?" She whispers back, her eyes still serenely observing the peaceful scene before her.

Turning to face her, Sora places his hand on her shoulder, pulling her down the two inches necessary to match his height. _"Thank you."_

He wraps his arms around her neck in a tender embrace, and pulling back he presses his lips to hers gently.


	12. RikuAerith: Night

This is the final Aeriku, and at last, the final chapter of Boys. I was a really cool experience writing this series of drabbles, and I have to say I'm going to miss adding new chapters to it. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, I couldn't have done it without you guys cheering me on. Alright, now I'm getting all sentimental now that I'm marking this as complete.

So, I'll stop rambling and let you read. XD Review!

**Boys  
Finale  
**_Chapter Twelve:  
__Night_

_Dedicated to Miss Aerith, who with me has been hilariously flirty  
__wink lol_

Her dainty feet dance in circles as she gracefully moves to the rhythm of music that no one else hears. Charming, actually, her ritual of dancing in the night. And he came out _every_ night to watch, all the while fighting the urge to demonstrate his new found affection for her.

He watches the flower girl dance with nothing more than a small smile decorating his features, his aquamarine orbs caught entranced on her movements around the large fountain that sits in the center of Radiant Garden.

He wants to approach her _so_ badly. Years had passed since he had met the beautiful brunette, and despite his acceptance of the fact that their relationship mostly consisted on him dreaming of her on a regular basis, for the first time he finds himself wanting to be _closer_.

The realization that stepping any nearer will send the semblance of a friendship flying out the window is devastating. He never liked to be on shaky ground, and if he gave in to whatever pull she was exerting, it would _all_ be over.

Riku runs his hand over his face, attempting to clear his mind of the thoughts that have plagued him endlessly.

"_Riku,_" As if sensing his thoughts, the flower girl turned toward him with a strange glint in her eyes. She turns back shortly after making eye contact with him, appearing to dip her foot into the pool of water.

A delighted laugh spills from her lips, and she steps fully into the fountain before moving around the stone statue –whatever is was, he didn't care- in a graceful gait, her hips swaying back and forth lightly yet enough the draw his attention and maintain it _completely_.

Her knee length white silken night-dress is spotted with darker patches of nearly transparent wet fabric, the water splashing from the water's surface to land on her. She pulls the ends of the gown until they are held at her mid-thigh, exposing the skin that the sun never did reach.

The night was warm, even at three a.m., and Riku found himself moving toward the fountain –toward the woman- while shedding himself of the yellow vest he had come to favor over all his other clothing, along with his shoes.

* * *

Her surprise is minimal as her expressive emerald eyes roam the expanse of his bare chest before meeting his gaze. "The water's cool."

Aerith's invitation was quiet, delivered with a soft lilting tone that had him struggling against the insane desire to drag her back to her bed –_and promptly climb in after_-.

A dark curl of even darker craving made its way through his blood as a particularly x-rated image crossed his mind. Nodding his head imperceptibly, Riku joined the flower girl in the water, his eyes widening as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Her hot breath against his ear sends a shiver down his spine. "Stop resisting, _**I **__**want**_ to help _**you**_."

Riku's lips lifted into a grin. _Help me she will._


End file.
